Thundercats Traveling the Road of Life
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is the son of Claudius and Leona Roarson. His father is CEO of large company that make tech and vehicles. His mother is a simple homemaker. His family is very wealthy. He will soon be learning to be the CEO after getting a business degree in college. Soon he meets the girl of his dreams at Thundera University. He marries her and they start their new life together.


chapter 1

Lion-o was heading off for college at Thundera University. It was a very big day. Leona hugged her son close. "Oh my little boy," she said.

"Leona he's not little anymore," Claudius said.

Leona sighed and kissed Lion-o's cheek.

"Travel safe son," Claudius said.

Lion-o was all packed up and ready to go. Lion-o started off driving. He made it to the college. He placed his stuff in his dorm and began to explore the campus. Classes didn't start for a week and a half. He was sure her heard crying that sounded like an animal. He followed it and found a newborn cat like creature. It's mother was dead and it's siblings were crying too.

Lion-o gasped he couldn't leave them there. So he quickly got a box and put one of his blankets inside and then went back to the alley and placed the kittens in the box. He got in the car. He saw a man on the street. "Excuse me sir, where is the closest vet clinic?" he asked.

"It's down that corner fourth building on left." the man said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said. He saw the veterinary office.

There was a pretty white lioness there. "Oh hi what brings you here to my father's vet clinic?" she asked.

"These little ones," Lion-o said showing her.

"Oh dear," she said.

"What's going on Liosia?" the man asked.

"It's the young man he brought in some newborn kittens of that new creature that was recently domesticated." Liosia said.

Her father took a look. "They are newborns where's their mother?" he asked.

"Dead, I found them in alley near Thundera University." Lion-o said.

"Do you go to school there?" the vet asked.

"Yes I start next week." Lion-o said.

"Well you will be seeing Liosia there, just like her mother she is going to be a pediatrician." the vet said.

"Yes I love to help kids." Liosia said.

"Okay then now let's take care of these little critters." the vet said.

He placed them in incubator. "There we are they will be warm in here." he said.

Then he prepared some formula and began to feed them with Liosia's help. "Hey do you want to help?" Liosia asked.

"Um okay," Lion-o said.

Lion-o took a bottle and picked up a kitten and started to feed it. The kitten was purring. "Looks like we got one who like you, I forgot to ask what is your name?" the vet asked.

"I am Lion-o Roarson," Lion-o said.

"As in Roarson tech and motor enterprises?" the vet asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"Your father makes all kinds of tech, his company makes some of the equipment we use and made the model of pet mobile clinic we use." the vet said. "I'm Lenoch Clawer," he said.

"I'm Liosia Clawer, nice to meet you," she said.

"Will they be alright?' Lion-o asked.

"Yes they will be fine, they don't seem sick and they are hydrated. So they should be fine," Lenoch said.

Lion-o headed back to his dorm and met his roommate Bengali.

Lion-o headed off for his first class and listened carefully and began to study. His next class the teacher was strict so Lion-o decided not to cross him. Lion-o got to know his other teachers.

Over the next few weeks Lion-o was doing well. Today he went to check on the kittens. They were walking around. They were exploring. Their eyes had opened and they were now very active and curious.

"In two weeks they will get their new homes." the vet said.

"I would like to have one," Lion-o said.

"Well you can have one we do adoption here so pick one and it will be yours, you must wait until they are weaned." The vet said.

During the two weeks Lion-o got permission to have pet on campus. He got what he needed. Then he brought a male kitten he named Snarf to the dorm.

Lion-o was doing well in school. Today he ask Liosia out on a date. The two of them saw a movie.

They became a couple in November. Lion-o invited her to spend Thanksgiving with him.

Lion-o was bringing Snarf with him.

Once there he came through the door. "Hello son," Claudius said.

"Hello Lion-o," Leona said.

"Mom, dad this is the girl I told you about Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you Liosia," Claudius said.

"I'm glad you make my son happy." Leona said.

"Mom, dad this my new pet Snarf," Lion-o said showing them the growing kitten.

"Isn't he just too cute?" Leona said picking up Snarf and stroking him.

Snarf began to purr.

They got all set up for Thanksgiving. They enjoyed a wonderful meal.

Lion-o and Liosia's relationship grew over the years at college. Lion-o was going to asked her to marry him. He got ring and showed his parents. "Son that is beautiful ring." Claudius said.

"Thank you," Lion-o said.

Soon they graduated college. Lion-o got to meet Liosia's mother Lilian.

A week later Lion-o proposed. "YES!" Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia told their parents the good news. Their parents were very happy about this. They started to plan the wedding. The planning was finished and on a sunny day in November Lion-o and Liosia were married.

They went on their honeymoon and it was a big send off.


End file.
